Everywhere
by Yumi-dono13
Summary: The day Syaoran rejected Sakura, she was devastated. Why can't she stop thinking about him, though? Based on the hit single "Everywhere" By Michelle Branch. A SS Fafic! Please reveiw!


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, nor never will be. If it did, I would sue Nelvana for making such a poor 'Cardcaptors' Series in America. Gomen, "Cardcaptors" lovers' o.o/)))  
  
Heyos! o.o/))) Yumi-dono13 here! There was a notice on one of Rini-dono13's fan fictions. Aw, you're so sweet, Rini-chan! Arigatou! ^_^ anyhow, even though you hate this series, here's a list of people I would like to dedicate it to:  
  
MY BEST FRIEND EVER RINI KIRYOU! She makes the best Kenshin + Kaoru fan fictions! I suggest you read them! You will always be a true Kenshin fan in my eyes, Rini! Arigatou for everything! I would also like to thank my other friends, including Hinoki-chan, Rika-chan, and I can't forget my reviewers!  
  
So, here we go! A new kind of Fan fiction! It's a Cardcaptor Sakura. But the thing is, you're going to have to imagine Syaoran a little, tiny bit different. Instead, of that cute, naïve messy brown hair: imagine him with a new edition, spiked hair, highlights at the tips, shimmered with hair gel. And of course, you'll have to imagine him older! As for Sakura, I suppose you'll have to imagine her a bit more mature, and not childish-looking hair dew, even though I think it's so Kawaii! But only in anime, not in real life! Believe me, I tried, and it sure wasn't the best hair dew…it… was… scary O_O;;;; And I will also change the fact that Syaoran ever confessed his love toward Sakura, and that he never left for Hong Kong. In fact, Syaoran has no feelings for Sakura in the beginning, but as you soon read further on, well, he'll reflect the differences on the old Sakura and the new one. Plus, there's a bit of E+T in this fan fiction, for all you Eriol and Tomoyo fans! ^^/)))  
  
I hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
Part one: Plan  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see…  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me…  
  
And when I wake you're…  
  
You're never there. And when I sleep you're…  
  
You're everywhere…  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Yes, maybe it sounds confusing, but think about it, a fifteen-year-old girl, overly obsessed with the boy she fell in love with at the age of ten. Yes, I suppose we're all guilty at that age, having many crushes, swarming around guys, and that goes for the guys too… lets just say being lechers to their favorite "Bitches". But think about it, do we, we teenagers who think that our parents don't understand about love, do we really know what the world "Love" means? I know for sure we don't. We see love as a guy and a girl holding hands, or some kind of other sexual or physical touch, we see that as love. But Love, in my description, is a special privilege. It's not a right, because if you use it unwisely, it'll be gone in your life forever, never to trust you again.  
  
And that's exactly how Syaoran Li and Kinomoto Sakura learned; they learned it the hard way as well.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Soon, all of this will be over, my life will be in line again, and I will realize how much I need to get away from him, for him to get away from me. I had enough. My stained wet cheeks from my salty tears at night, my eyes so red they glow in the depths of darkness, and my heart, how it ached so much, how it ached. If I live like this any longer, there will be no more future for me. I will drown in my misery, anguish, pain, grief, and sorrow. I have to forget! But it's so hard to think about him when I see him everyday, when I see his face, looking at me like he doesn't recognize me whatsoever. Nonetheless, I must not give in!   
  
I was hurt once, but I will not be hurt again! I will not make the same, stupid, naïve mistake I did last time.  
  
I hold my key; my purpose in life is to protect the Star cards. Yet, it sounds so depressing if I say it that way. Don't I have another purpose? Couldn't I possibly be loved in some other way than by cards, but by a human being, like myself? Isn't there anyone in this life for me?  
  
But it's so obvious. Deep down inside I know that no one can ever be placed in the special place in my heart other than Syaoran. I know that he is the right one for me, but he doesn't feel the same with me. He stills see me as the naïve, stupid ten-year-old girl I was then, and not the sophisticated, matured fifteen year old girl I am now….  
  
And nothing can change that; time cannot erase this deep wound in my heart.  
  
~*  
  
Kinomoto Sakura walked many times under a Cherry tree in her own place. It was still in Tomoeda, yes. But Tomoeda never knew they had a small forest around the bend. Sakura found out about the forest when she was still fourteen. And it was now declared as her own place. There were so many pine trees in the forest, and almost no Sakura trees whatsoever. Yet almost in the middle of the forest, not too far from the city of Tomoeda, they're sat the most precious Sakura tree you could see in a lifetime. Sakura stared at it in awe as she drew closer to it. She sat down on the soft grass, feeling the pedals of Cherry blossom's fall to her cheek. From then on, other than her actual home, this was her home, the place she can count on most when she needed to cry in grief.  
  
And she's been doing that ever since she found the tree. But her spirits would uplift once she looked up and saw the blossoms on it again. But soon the blossoms would fade, not coming back until another Haru.  
  
Then, the most peculiar thing happened. Sakura would stop going to the forest, for she knew the blossoms were surely gone. But one morning, she felt something in her heart that she needed to go there, so she went there without her father's or Kero's consent and quickly dashed toward the forest, in her school's winter coat, along with her School outfit as well. She finally was at her Sakura tree, and she gasped in awe and at fear at the same time.  
  
The Sakura blossoms never died! Not a single one! Not even the one's on the ground, they weren't even shriveled up! She backed away a bit. Once she calmed down a bit, she drew closer to it. No evil aura was abounding it.  
  
She decided to keep this place a secret, as well as the Sakura tree. She especially didn't want Kero-chan to know, for she knew he was bound to get suspicious. So she promised herself that day not to tell a soul.  
  
So now that the story of Sakura's Cherry tree is now told, we're back to the beginning. Sakura Kinomoto walked many times under her Cherry Tree in her own place. Haru had just come, and the Sakura festival was coming as well. Her father was still planning to make the right Kimono for Sakura, but Sakura declined him helping her with the Kimono, even though she would really appreciate it. She decided she must do it on her own. In fact, since the day Syaoran rejected her, rejected her in such a horrid way, she couldn't even let herself cry in front of him. Since that day, she wasn't the cheerful, happy Sakura we all knew, and she thought she must do everything on her own. Tomoyo even worried herself, for Sakura never called her anymore, and wouldn't ever talk in class.  
  
And it went the same with Kero-chan, even if he was in her face, she would swipe him away and never say a word. Kero was becoming rather irritated, but he knew nothing would help from him yelling at her, so he thought of a plan.  
  
Kero quickly, in his stuffed animal form, flew to Tomoyo's house, determined with this new plan of his. He was positively sure it was bound to work!  
  
~*  
  
Tomoyo was sewing her navy kimono in her room. She was expecting Kero-chan any moment, and wouldn't be surprised if she heard him knock on the window now.  
  
Kero-chan wanted to talk to her about some kind of plan, yet she did not know what it was for. All she knew it was to help Sakura. Tomoyo stopped for a moment, accidentally pricking her finger, but she didn't mind. Her eyes grew watery for a moment, closing them so the tears would resist coming out. [] Sakura-chan…[] Tomoyo thought, [] I know how you feel, I know how you feel when your love is out of your reach, and he'll never accept you…[] Tomoyo laid her head in her hands, in the soft, silky texture of the kimono, and wept. So many things with her and Syaoran happened since they were all ten, and now everything has shattered. Syaoran won't even look at Sakura, it was like he wasn't apart of the Clow cards, more the less his own family.   
  
But Sakura wasn't the only person Tomoyo was thinking about: it was Eriol.  
  
[] Sakura… why don't you let me help? I'm going through the same thing you are… we'll go through it together… and when we do, we're bound to be in a better place than now. Please, trust me, like you did when we were children…[] With that final thought, her head raised from her hands, seeing the wet spots in her kimono, where the tears fell. "Well, my sadness is embedded in it, and… he'll know it is." She wiped her wet cheeks and the tears in her eyes, now cold. She closed her eyes a moment, and continued sewing, like nothing happened at all. Her cheerfulness once again covered her grief over Eriol. She tried the best to ignore it, and she did quite a good job, because the next thing you knew, Kero-chan came knocking on Tomoyo's window.  
  
Tomoyo quickly got up, leaving her kimono on her desk, and opened the window. "Come in, Kero-chan!" She said cheerfully, though she knew deep inside she wasn't.  
  
Kero flew in her room, now sitting his haunches on Tomoyo's bed. "I think this plan might work, though I doubt it won't. It'll help makes things clear to Syaoran with Sakura, and make things clearer to Sakura with Syaoran."  
  
"It sounds like you know what you're doing. But tell me, what exactly am I to be a part with it?"  
  
"You, Tomoyo, were the greatest help with Syaoran and Sakura befriending one another."  
  
"Yes… but now looked what happened. Sakura's miserable, and Syaoran is doing his own thing, paying not even a speck of attention to her… everything fell apart…" Tomoyo's voice softened a moment. She thought that she actually might cry in front of Kero, but she fought against it. [] Come on, Tomoyo, keep it together, and don't give in now… keep it together for Sakura []  
  
Along with her thoughts, Kero went and explained about his plan. "The Sakura festival is just around the corner, ne?" Tomoyo nodded with the response. "Now, if I'm correct, the day Sakura was rejected was four years ago, on the same day as the Sakura festival."  
  
Tomoyo sat down by Kero, continuing to nod. "Go on."  
  
" My plan is for Syaoran and Sakura to meet up together, and I have talked this over with the cards, that means shield would cover both of them, so Syaoran won't walk away like he did a lot of times. After that process is over, they'll have no choice but to have a good talk. Although there is a problem: What if Syaoran doesn't come? That's where you come in, Tomoyo."  
  
"What'll I have to do?"  
  
"Your job is to call Li, informing him that you don't have anyone to go with at the Sakura festival, for Sakura is too busy and won't be attending. Once he sees Sakura is actually there, you pretend not to notice and make him draw closer to Sakura's presence. Once they know one another is there, that's when Shield will come out, as well as illusion, just so no one gets suspicious.  
  
"In the meantime, I'll try to keep Sakura's spirits up so she'll feel well enough to go, and all you'll have to do is call up Syaoran. You do have his old phone number, ne?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded yet again. "In fact, I was thinking of calling him sometime ago, but your plan sounds much better. I'll go on and call him now."  
  
"That's probably the best choice. I must be going, though. But lets keep this between us, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded with a smile. "I won't tell a soul."  
  
Kero was at the window ledge as he said his goodbyes as flapped his wings, slowly drifting away in the night sky.  
  
~*  
  
Sakura tossed and turned. Yet again she was dreaming of Syaoran's face. But never like this. She was shaking violently, and she was sweating. She was dreaming of the past, the day Syaoran rejected her love toward him, and thought of it as nothing. She could still see his teasing face, as he turned away, and his last words she ever heard from them were so hurtful, so insensitive, Sakura's whole world shattered into a million pieces:  
  
"Sakura, my feelings toward you are different. In fact, they're the exact opposite. Don't bother to ask me again."  
  
[] Syaoran, no! Please, hear me out! I'm different now! I can show you! Don't go! WAIT! []  
  
"SYAORAN!" She screamed as bolted right up from her bed. She held her pillow as she embraced it tightly, her eyes still in a wincing position, tears falling from it. She continued to say his name many times. About an hour later, she calmed down, now laying her head on the bed. Now she looked emotionless, her eyes looking up from the ceiling….  
  
When I wake you're, you're never there…  
  
And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere….  
  
…You're… everywhere…  
  
Those words, they came right out in her heart. They were speaking the truth. Every time she slept, she dreamed of Syaoran, nothing more, and nothing less. Just Syaoran. And yet, when she wakes up, she cannot feel his touch, she cannot feel his arm wrapped around her waist, and his tight embrace.  
  
Nothing.  
  
~*  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Great. Another night alone Just as I always expect it to be. I come home from my nighttime shift, and see my room, dreary and cold. As well as empty. But why should I complain? Nothing made me more relieved than for her to be out of my life. And yet, I stop for a moment, and listen to myself.  
  
Oh God, what's happening to me?  
  
How could I be so insensitive? Should I even consider myself human? I haven't talked to her for four years, and it's tearing me apart. Damn it, why am I doing this?! I promised myself I wouldn't think about her anymore! She's just another naïve girl, never knowing when she has to grow up!  
  
But look at me? Look at this filthy piece of shit they call Syaoran Li. Do I even know for one, if I grown up? Could a person who grown up ever hurt another? At least, that's what I learned.  
  
Enough of this, I'm not going to spend the whole night thinking of her. She has she Star cards fantasies, and I have my own, normal life.  
  
Normal…  
  
I remembered… six years ago, was it? When I was ten, I remember not ever using that word normal in the same sentence of "I'm". I never wanted to be normal. I wanted to become the master of the Clow cards. Now, well, it's not what I expected it to be. Life isn't what I expected it to be. But why am I groaning? I should be happy. I have everything I wanted. I wanted to be independent, didn't I? Now I have. So stop complaining to yourself, Li.  
  
As I walked about in my apartment, putting things away, I come to stop and wonder: Why am I still in Tomoeda. Ah, yes, I remember. Mother told me to stay in Tomoeda until my age of eighteen. Do I always have to listen to her? This is stupid, I shouldn't be thinking about moving away.  
  
Suddenly I heard my phone ringing. I put away my coat as I walked up to the phone, picking it up.  
  
"Li" I said simply.  
  
~*  
  
Tomoyo felt uneasy calling him, because she hasn't talked to him since the day he rejected Sakura. She let out a deep breath as she let out a smile and said with a happy expression, "Hey Syaoran!"  
  
"T--Tomoyo? What are you--"?  
  
"Sorry to call so late, how've you been?"  
  
Syaoran was confused. Why is she calling him now? After all these years, Why now? He didn't know a few minutes passed, and he never got to answer Tomoyo's reply.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, is something wrong?"  
  
"N--nothing! I'm just surprised you called me, after all these years. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, actually, I have a small favor to ask. You heard about the Ch-" Tomoyo knew how sensitive Syaoran was over that name, Sakura… but nonetheless, she continued. "About the festival coming up, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't really expect to go. Why to you ask?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time, and you go to a different school now, so I was wondering if maybe you can come with me? We'll only be there for an hour or two. All we'll do is play games."  
  
"But… don't you have… your other friends to go with?"  
  
"Everyone else is out of town, Rika went to America. And Sakura has other plans to do, so she won't have enough time to go." Tomoyo finally realized she said Sakura's name, as she slapped her mouth. [] Uh-oh… []  
  
"So, Sakura can't go, eh?" His voice fell down a bit when he said her name, but Tomoyo didn't seem to know it, and she was rather surprised. "Well, you don't have to go" Tomoyo assured him.  
  
"No, I'll go. Besides, it's been a while, hasn't it?" [] After all, [] Syaoran thought, [] Sakura won't be there… []  
  
"Great! Meet me at the bridge tomorrow evening at seven, would that be okay?"  
  
Syaoran let out a cute grin. "Can't wait." And with that, he hung up.  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone as she sighed in relief. "That was a close one…" She smiled as she put the phone away on her desk. "Great! Now all we need to do is persuade Sakura-chan to go!" She went into her bed, already in her nightgown. She turned off the lamp beside her and went under her velvet-silk sheets, closing her eyes, dreaming of a new day, dreaming for tomorrow to come.  
  
She let out a small, heart-warming smile as she dreamed so.  
  
Continuing in part two: Unexpected heartbreak 


End file.
